What Lies Beneath
by Ecosphere
Summary: It wasn't surprising that Beca fell for the girl. Chloe was beautiful and had a great personality to go with it. She never really forced her presence and gave Beca time. After realizing she had fallen for the redhead, she quickly came to her 'sense' that Chloe was way out of her league and wouldn't like her in that way. Not knowing that Chloe had felt the same.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was bored and quickly wrote this.** **It might seem a bit rushed, I just hope it isn't terrible.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

It was a mistake and she knew. The moment she walked off the stage into the crowd towards Jesse, she knew it wasn't right.

Than why did she do it? That was a question Beca kept asking herself.

She didn't even like the guy. Nothing between them was more than platonic feelings, but he was always pushing for it though. Saying they were going to have 'aca-children', be lovers, forcing her to open up to him. These were all things that freaked Beca out.

So why did she kiss him?

Right now they were at a party in the Trebles house celebrating the Bellas win at the ICCA's. Which was weird, considering it had been almost a month since their performance. Beca was standing next to Jesse, his arm around her waist and she hated it. Sure she might be over exaggerating, but still, she didn't really enjoy it.

Jesse was talking to some of the other Trebles, not even paying attention to Beca, when she looked over at the door at just the right time to see Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe walk in.

The brunette's eyes were fixed on Chloe as she made her way across the party.

 _God, she's so beautiful._

This was the person she should have kissed after the ICCA's. Beca kept thinking about how she should have walked off the stage right over to Chloe and kissed her, not Jesse.

It wasn't surprising that Beca fell for the girl. Chloe was beautiful and had a great personality to go with it. She never really forced her presence and gave Beca time.

After realizing she had fallen for the redhead, she quickly came to her 'sense' that Chloe was way out of her league and wouldn't like her in that way. Not knowing that Chloe had felt the same.

She still does.

Seeing Beca kiss Jesse after their performance had hurt Chloe. But what had hurt her the most was the fact that she had hope that her and Beca would end up together. She was almost expecting the girl to walk of that stage and kiss her.

But now, walking into that party seeing Jesse with his arm around Beca's waist felt like a blow in the stomach.

Chloe wanted to be the one who has her arm around Beca's waist. The person who got to hold her at night as they were falling asleep. Getting to kiss her when ever she felt like it.

The redhead tried not to dwell on it too much, but it was hard not to considering she saw Beca almost everyday.

So Chloe decide to let it go for now and join Stacie Aubrey who were heading over with the other Bellas to get drinks.

Meanwhile Beca was with Jesse right now. The arm around her waist began to burn against her skin feeling out of place, she had seen the bellas over getting drinks so she thought she could join them. So she started to walk towards the girls she felt the arm around her waist tighten."Where are you going?" She heard Jesse ask.

"To go hang out with the Bellas." She tried to leave again but he held her tighter.

"Alright, I'll come with you."

 _Oh joy._

As they made their way over towards them Jesse called out. "Bellas! Great job this year at the ICCA's."

"Thank you." Aubrey said back, then handing a drink to Stacie as they began leaving them to go dance.

"You want anything babe?" She heard him ask her. "No."

"Alright well I'm getting something." He let go of her and walked towards the alcohol.

 _Thank god he moved his arm._

The brunette could see Chloe filling up her drink. She had planned on talking to her once she was done.

The redhead had turned around when she saw Jesse and Beca coming towards them. She tried her best to ignore them focusing on a what drink she wanted. But eventually she had filled up her cup and was forced to turn around.

Doing so, she was meet with Beca standing right behind her.

The redhead took as second to glance over the brunette. She looked great tonight, or anytime to Chloe.

"Hey."

She smiled at the brunette. "Hi."

"So are you enjoying the party?"

"I don't know I just got here."

Beca smiled at that. They continued their conversation until Jesse came back over. "Becaw! You wanna go dance for a bit?" She cringed at that, hating when he called her that. Chloe just stood there awkwardly not wanting to see Beca go off and dance with him.

"No, I'm talking to Chloe right now."

"It's fine." she said surprising herself. "I was just gonna get going anyway."

"I thought you said you just got here?"

"I'm not really feeling too well so I am gonna head out. See you later Beca." The redhead said leaving the two. It wasn't completely a lie, seeing her and Jesse gave her this awful feeling in stomach.

Beca just stood there wanting to go after Chloe and walk her home to make sure she was alright but just stood there watching her leave. "So... now you're free to dance." Jesse said grabbing her arm pulling her towards the dance floor.

"I don't want to dance."

"Please Beca, I just want to spend time with you."

"You're spending time with me right now."

"Fine." Jesse huffed out annoyed. They both just stood there, standing beside each other awkwardly before Jesse said. "Why don't you ever want to do anything with me. I am your boyfriend, we are supposed to do things together."

The brunette turned to face him seeing an annoyed look on his face. "I know, but almost everything you want me to do with you is things you enjoy, not me."

"Oh come on, don't you enjoy our movi-cations?"

"No, I hate them. All the movies you pick are too predictable and unejoyable."

Standing there in silence, Beca realized they were having there first fight. She looked up at him and suddenly felt bad, she was leading him on. Not really ever wanting to be in this relationship.

"Look Jesse, I'm sorry. But I...I just don't think this is working."

He looked at her in shock. "What?"

"We need to break up. Listen, that night I shouldn't have kissed you. It was a mistake and..." She took a deep breath. She has never really admitted this to anyone else. "And yeah that's about it."

"And what?"

"Jesse just let it go, it's not big deal, I just don't feel that way about you."

The boy knew there was something else. If they were breaking up, he felt as if he deserved to know the full reason. "But that's not all, is it?"

"Is it something about me?"

"No"

"Is it about someone else?"

This time she didn't answer. "So it is about someone else?"

"Just let it go Jesse." She said annoyed.

He just stood there in silence taking it in. They both knew he was right, and Jesse had a pretty good idea about who this person was. He asked her just for confirmation. "Oh, well if you don't mind could I ask who this person is."

She didn't answer at first.

"Please Beca?"

She looked at him annoyed, than said. "If I tell you this, you can't tell anyone."

He shook his yes. "This person, is... it's a Chloe."

He knew it was her. "So wait...you're-"

"Bisexual? Yeah, well atleast I think so. I've only ever felt this way towards Chloe."

He took a bit to process this new information then he put his arm on her shoulder and say, "Well, I can't force you to feel that way about me. Just wish that you had told me sooner instead of waiting three weeks into our relationship." He let out a heavy sigh before saying "If I were you Beca, I would go for it."

"What? No, we just broke up."

"I know, but you weren't fully invested into this relationship. Also, I might be wrong but I totally thinks she has the hots for you too." Beca just laughed at hearing him say that. "But I'm being serious. Go for it."

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"Do you think we still can be friends after... this." Beca said gesturing between the two of them.

He shook his head. "Yes, but I think I'll need some time first."

"Alright." She said then turned around to head out. But before leaving him completely she turned back around and said. "Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for this."

"Anytime." He said. The further she got away from him, Beca heard him call out. "Go get your girl!"

As Chloe made it into her apartment, she felt the dam of tears she had been holding in break loose.

Almost about halfway home it had hit her that she was never going to have Beca the way she wanted to. She quickly moved to the couch where she sat down, burying her face into her hands. The redhead decide to send Aubrey a text saying that she had made it home safely.

Chloe then puts her phone onto the coffee table and lays back onto the couch.

She hates that she loves Beca. Even though she knows that Beca has Jesse, she is still in love with her. She so badly wants to be in his place. Instead of introducing the brunette as her friend to people she would love to be able to say girlfriend. When the two of them walk down the street, Chloe has to use all the restraint she has to just stop herself from grabbing Beca's hand. She knows it's stupid to fall in love with your bestfriend, especially when they like someone else, but it still takes a lot for her to accept that she won't ever be able to kiss her when ever she feels like it, cuddle with her as they fall asleep, or just the fact that Beca won't ever be hers.

She started crying again, wishing she had someone here to comfort her. But instead she just laid here in her apartment alone.

As Beca arrived at Aubrey and Chloe's of campus apartment, she mentally prepared herself for what she was going to say. She just hoped that Jesse was right and that Chloe had felt the same way and this wouldn't change things between them.

The brunette knocked on the door, waiting about a minute but there was no answer. She knocked again, still no answer. What if Chloe hadn't made it back yet? But she was ahead of her. Beca began to panic a little, she knocked on the door this time calling out her name.

This time she heard rustling in the apartment, calming her nerves a little. The door opened up and she was met with a puffy red eyed Chloe.

"What's wrong?" She asking immediately worried again.

Chloe just looked at her confused before she realized her eyes were probably a bit puffy. "Oh, it's nothing. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure." Beca said entering the apartment. "Chloe are you sure something isn't wrong?" She just shook her head yes and lead the brunette to the living room.

"So... uh, how are you doing? You said you felt sick, are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just tired."

"Oh alright." Beca said just nodding.

It was very awkward between them, the brunette had no idea what she was doing. She wasn't sure how to bring it up in conversation.

"Umm Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to sound rude but, what are you doing here?" The redhead asked puzzled.

Beca didn't know what to say, so she decided just to0 say it flat out as it was. "I had something that I needed to tell you."

"Okay, go ahead."

The smaller girl took a deep breath before beginning. "Alright, but whatever I am about to tell you, you have to promise me that you hate me after it okay."

She shook her head yes. "Okay because I can't lose you as a friend Chlo. I mean you are like my bestfriend and I don't want you to hate me just because of something I said and-"

"Becs, where are you going with this?"

She looked up at the redhead. She couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked right now.

No, forget that. She looked beautiful. The way the moonlight was showing in through the windows. The ways her eyes sparkled and how her hair cascaded over her shoulders. Before Beca knew what she was doing she began to lean in towards the girl. Closing her eyes just as there lips were about to touch, Chloe pulled back.

Beca looked down, feeling the pain of rejection take over her.

"Becs, you have to know that I want to do this. I really do, but I can't. You have Jesse and I can't ruin what you to have."

She looked back up at her and let out a small laugh. "Chloe, I just had broken up with Jesse. He was the one that told me to go for this."

"Wait, seriously?"

Beca just shook her head, then pulled in the redhead for a kiss.

This was the person she should have kissed the night of this ICCA's.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S** **NOTE: I know it's awful, just don't be too harsh.**


End file.
